


Growing Up Hurts Sometimes

by AmyIsARealPhelps



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Poetry, THE RAPE IS ONLY MENTIONED, The Backstory Of Newt, at least I don't think it is, but who knows?, demisexual!Newt, not in a lot of detail, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyIsARealPhelps/pseuds/AmyIsARealPhelps
Summary: A prompt for demisexual!Newt. This covers (briefly) Newt's back story, or at least my take on it. Angsty, but with a slightly happy ending I guess. All in poetry format because I really can't write anything else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinchess07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're More Than Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134149) by [pinchess07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07). 



> The wonderful pinchess07 gave me the prompt of writing demisexual!Newt, I promised that if I did write it I would gift it to her. I am demisexual myself and based it on my experiences and why I am demisexual and what it means to me. So I'm sorry if you disagree with how I have portrayed demisexuality, I can't write from your experience or opinion because everyone is different. I didn't realise how hard it was until I tried to write this! It hurts even now to look back on it like I am in tears trying to write this.

Animal lover, carer of all  
Every single magical creature  
Big or small. Short or tall.  
An animal rights preacher,  
Not a regular brick in the wall.

But with age comes struggle,  
Challenges to overcome  
And all kinds of trouble....  
With lips of cherry plum,  
Problems become double.

A fellow classmate perhaps,  
A fiendish glint in His eye,  
Lays out His devilish traps.  
Poor Newt, he was only passing by.

"Please! Stop!" Newt shouts  
But his words fall on deaf ears.  
Pink skin and forgotten doubts,  
He ignores the rushing tears.

All grown up now  
But still ashamed  
Questioning how  
He was shamed  
By that sick, sick cow.

He does not make eye contact  
With those that he does meet  
Afraid that they will re-inact  
Those memories he fought to delete.

Sex is not wanted  
Maybe one day  
It will be granted  
But please not today.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm just going to post this and I hope that people actually want to read it and I don't turn into a sobbing ball of regret and anxiety! If anyone needs someone to talk to who has been through a similar situation to this then I'm always here. Sometimes it's easier to speak about it to a stranger than your closest friends/ family. Trust me on this one.


End file.
